The Fear of the Unknown
by Remington 700PSS
Summary: Meredith is involved in a serious accident and her life is on the line. Once she is released, Meredith has some questions she needs answered, enter Dr McDreamy. I do Not Own Greys. One parter. DM pairing


Whoever made up the rule that interns were not allowed to get personally involved with their attendings should try to be Dr Meredith Grey and have to fight her attraction to one particularly yummy Dr Derek Shepherd on a daily basis. She was thinking of this as she was driving home from a long shift early one morning. As she passed an onramp, something out of the corner of her eye made her look to her left. Just as she did so, she saw a truck hurtling towards her but by the time she saw it, it was too late and the truck ploughed into her car and sent it spinning across the road and into a lamppost. Meredith saw a flash of light then everything went black.

Derek was about to knock off for the day when a 911 call came through. Derek and two of the interns raced into the Emergency room. Taking one of the patients being assessed by an ER doctor, Derek looked down into the patient's eyes and recognized the familiar features. Derek did a double take. Poking his head out the door, Derek called for Dr Alex Karev

**Derek:** "Alex, call upstairs and tell Bailey to get down here and to bring Dr Webber with her". Turning back to the Dr and the nurse

**Derek:** This patient is to stay here until Chief Webber gets here. Her name is Dr Meredith Grey and she's a surgical intern upstairs.

Due to Meredith being one of his interns, Derek was unable to assist in the surgery needed to relieve the pressure on Meredith's brain but he stayed in the scrub room in case he was needed. The surgery had gone well and Meredith had been moved to the Neurological Intensive Care Unit. Derek knocked off from work ten minutes later and went straight to her room. He stood there watching her for what seemed like forever, eventually he bent over and gently kissed her forehead.

**Derek:** "Please wake up Meredith, I need you"

With that he sat down and waited with her all night.

She was lying in bed in a room on her own, or so she thought. She could feel the presence of someone else in the room with her. She opened her eyes fully. Lying there was someone she knew very well. It was Derek Shepherd. Her attending, her boss and her forbidden lover of six months.

Derek woke up the next morning, momentarily forgetting where he was. He lifted his head and looking back at him was a pair of familiar eyes.

**Meredith**: "Hey sleepyhead"

**Derek**: "Hi yourself. How are you feeling?"

**Meredith**: "Like I've been hit by a truck. What happened?"

**Derek**: "You were driving home last night when you were hit by a truck and rammed into a lamppost"

**Meredith**: "How long have you been here for?"

**Derek**: "Since you were brought here after your surgery" Looking her hard in the eyes, he made sure that she knew. "I also intend to stay here until your discharged. And before you say anything, I've cleared it with both Webber and Bailey"

**Meredith**: "Good. Do you mind if I sleep some more"

**Derek**: "Of Course not. I'll be here when you wake up"

**Meredith**: "Good. And Derek"

**Derek**: "What is it Mer"

**Meredith**: "I need you too"

With that, Meredith closed her eyes and slept for hours with a smile playing on her lips.

Meredith was discharged two weeks later and Derek remained by her side the whole time. She still wouldn't be back at work for another couple of months.

She woke up the next morning, Glad to be back in her own bed, in her own home. She was just about to get up when Derek walked into her room.

**Derek:** "Hi baby. How are you feeling this morning?"

**Meredith:** "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

**Derek:** "After all that you have been through in the last couple of weeks I kind of expected you to be still asleep"

**Meredith:** "Nope wide awake. How long have you been here?"

**Derek:** "All night. I had the night off and George and Izzy were worried about leaving you on your own for so long so I spent the night on the couch. I'll head home when Izzy gets home in about five hours then head to work to do a double to cover both of our shifts."

**Meredith:** "So I have you to myself for five whole hours. This could be interesting."

**Derek:** "Now, now Meredith. Don't go getting yourself worked up."

**Meredith:** "I'm not going to, you are."

The next thing Derek knew was that Meredith was out of bed and standing in front him with only a longish t-shirt covering her modest body.

The passion that he had been bottling up for so long finally erupted with a sudden urge. Derek slid closer to Meredith, rapidly closing the gap between them.

**Meredith:** "I thought you said that I shouldn't get myself all excited but here you are getting yourself all worked up"

**Derek:** "Meredith"

**Meredith:** "What"

**Derek:** "Shut up and kiss me"

That was all she needed to hear. She heard the passion in his voice. Hell, it ran so deep in him that it made his voice go all husky and generally made her want to take him. So she did.

Meredith felt his hands go on her hips and sit there, gentle and soft. But that wasn't what she wanted from him. She wanted to feel all the passion that he held within him. Pressing her body into his, they both felt themselves, and each other, go weak at the knees.

Softly kissing her neck and jaw, standing there with Meredith in his arms, not once thinking that he could feel this way. When he was married to Addison, sex seemed to be a chore, or at least the little bit that they had every now and then. But with Meredith it was more than a chore, it was the giving and receiving of life between two bodies that fit together like a hand to a glove.

Slowly moving towards the bed, both of them knew what the other one wanted. Knowing her state of mind and the fragility of her life, Derek eased onto the bed with Meredith on his lap. It was then that Meredith realized that Derek wasn't wearing much either. The thought of what was under those clothes and what he could do to her body made her want to hurry. Damn it, she wanted to feel the hardness of him on top of her.

Derek was looking at her in a way that no one ever had before.

**Meredith:** "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

**Derek:** "I was just remembering what its like to work with you and see you in those scrubs"

**Meredith: **"So"

**Derek:** "Every time I see you I just want to take you. It's like I know what's under there and I just want more"

**Meredith:** "But you openly flirt with the female patients so it can't be too bad"

**Derek:** "I flirt with them because I can't flirt with you"

**Meredith:** "Well every time I see you standing there, whether you're on your own or not, I just want to come up behind you and take you into my arms ".

**Derek:** "Maybe there's something we can do about it. But in the meantime there is something that I want to do right now".

With that Derek lay down on the bed pulling Meredith down with him. Stripping each other off with passion that neither of them had ever felt before. As their bodies connected, all Derek wanted to do was to enter her and give her the passion and fulfillment that he knew she deserved. Unknown to him, Meredith wanted Derek to enter her as well so she did everything she could to encourage him. Feeling himself go hard, Derek slipped inside her and almost immediately she cried out. Matching her thrusts with his, Meredith knew that she wasn't far from the edge. His hands started to explore her body. Inch by inch, his hands rolled over her body before they came to a rest on her breasts. He felt her shudder with anticipation as he let his hands slowly massage her breasts making her arch her back to join up with his body. The quickening of his pace along with hers meant that Meredith could no longer hold it in and she cried out just as Derek came and filled her.

Lying together under the blankets with Meredith's head resting on Derek's chest. She felt him tense up so she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. She could see something in his eyes that she wasn't sure if she liked it.

**Meredith**: "What is it Derek, what's wrong?"

**Derek**: "It's nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head"

**Meredith**: "Ok if you're sure"

She could feel Derek going hard again and personally she was glad. Without realizing the seriousness these feelings, but it was then that Meredith realized that she couldn't live without Derek. This hit her like a tonne of bricks. She sat up with a jolt that gave Derek a hell of a fright.

**Derek**: "Bloody hell Meredith. What's going on? Are you trying to give me heart failure?"

**Meredith**: "Sorry. Everything's fine."

Meredith knew that she could stay there with him while she was having trouble dealing with these thoughts. She got out of bed and put her bathrobe on.

**Derek**: "Mer. What's going on?"

**Meredith**: "Nothing. I'm going to have a bath"

**Derek**: "Ok. Would you like anything for breakfast?"

**Meredith**: "Just a coffee and some toast please"

Meredith walked into her bathroom leaving Derek alone in her room to get dressed. Meredith was lying there in the bath with all these thoughts racing around in her head. Just lying there she could feel the tears falling and she didn't try to stop them. She just let them flow knowing full well that Derek could come in at any time. And come in he did. Five minutes later there was a soft knock at the door and Derek walked in. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he came over and sat on the edge of the bath, facing her.

**Derek**: "Come on Meredith. What is going on?"

**Meredith**: "It's nothing, really"

**Derek**: "Come on Mer. If it's nothing then why are you like this?"

**Meredith**: "You really want to know?"

**Derek**: "Of course I do"

**Meredith**: "I was lying there with you and I realized something"

The caring look that Meredith saw in Derek's eyes gave her the courage to continue

**Meredith**: "I realized that I think that I'm falling in love with you and while I don't feel guilty for feeling like this, I feel guilty because I know that nothing can ever happen because you're my attending.

**Derek**: "Oh Meredith. Is that what you've gotten yourself worked up about?"

She gave a soft nod that nearly made Derek's heart break

He softly lifted her head and made her look into his eyes.

**Derek**: "Meredith. I love you. And what ever happens, we're going to work through it. Now lie back and have a nice bath and when you get out we can talk ok. We are going to sort this out."

Meredith lay back and had a good soak knowing that Derek loved her.


End file.
